


And The Cracks Continue To Grow

by bellringer53



Series: Reflections of the Heart [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellringer53/pseuds/bellringer53
Summary: She finally had everything back in her life. Why cant she just have a happy ending? Why does she have to keep watching the ones she loves fade from her life?
Series: Reflections of the Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456108
Kudos: 2





	And The Cracks Continue To Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I've given up trying to write this thing in order for now because I cant figure out Leila to save my life. In that regard enjoy me hurting my baby girl some. Dont worry there is so much more to come.

As the sun slowly fell across the horizon, Lex couldn't help but feel things were looking up. Namine was finally awake and everyone had decided to gather at the beach to celebrate. She was happy the young girl was able to spend her first day surrounded by those that love her. Well, almost everyone. Sora and Kairi hadn’t appeared yet.

 _What if they-?_ She shook her head of the thoughts. They would come back soon. She could feel it. The constant thread that pulled at her heart had ebbed and waned over the past weeks but it had grown taught over the past few hours and she could only hope it was a good sign. Looking over at her siblings they all had brighter smiles on their faces then in recent days. It had to be a good sign, right?

Suddenly, water slammed against her face and she fell to the sand in a heap.

“Ha! Serves you right for spacing out brainiac!” A shrill laugh cut across the surf. Out in the water Vanitas was standing with his arm outstretched, the blue glow of arcane energy fading along with the weak Water spell.

A sly grin grew on Lex’s face. “I’ll show you who’s spacing off punk!” And with a guttural laugh, Lex leaped forward and tackled Vanitas into the surf. The wrestling match only lasted a few minutes before they were both overcome by laughter.

“So, how’s life back at the old Castle?” Lex asked as they both lay in the surf, their torsos propped up by elbows.

Vanitas just shrugged. “Not the worst. Ven is alright to room with and Aqua has been almost nice to me.”

Lex smirked. “Aqua being nice? Perish the thought!”

Vanitas gently shoved her aside. “Shut up ass.” Lex just laughed.

“And Terra?”

The smile fell ever so slightly from his face. “He tends to avoid me when he can.”

Concern started to gnaw at her heart. “And, when he can’t?”

He just shrugged again. “He’s just quiet. Like he doesn’t know what to do with me.”

Lex sighed and turned to look at the beach. Both Terra and Riku were having a foot race. “You just need to give him time Van, he will come around. He just hasn't had the time to process what happened like we have.”

Vanitas nodded his head and turned back towards the sunset. “I know. Just sucks I feel like I’m walking on eggshells around him.”

Lex was about to respond when a screech filled the air. Whipping her head around she saw the, admittedly well crafted, sculpture Donald and Goofy had made totaled by Axel’s frisbee.

“Welp, I had better quell the mad mage before he blows a fuse.” And with that she hauled herself to her feet and started towards the sand.

Just as she was halfway across the thread on her heart pulled tight and she found herself along with everyone else turning towards the small outcropping.

“No way,” Lea let out in shock.

There, sitting together on the tree, were Sora and Kairi. As if they had always been there. He was telling her something but that didn’t matter to Lex. She had to get to him right away. If only to squeeze the life out of him for scaring her so badly. She bolted for the shack that lead to the bridge to the outcropping, Riku not far behind.

But, with each second that passed the thread grew more and more tight. As if it was threatening to break with each heartbeat. She turned back towards Riku and they both quickened their pace. Slamming open the door to the bridge she could just make out the tears in Kairi’s eye. The thread tightened. Running forward the sun was now threatening to blind her and each beat of her heart felt like an eternity. If she could just reach him he would be fine. He had to be fine. She had lost far too much to lose him again. She reached out her hand as if to grasp his fading form.

Then, _SNAP!_ The thread broke, and everything stopped. Riku rushed past her to Kairi’s side but none of that mattered. There was no sound except the roar of her heartbeat. Frantically she searched within herself for the thread. Any small hope he was still alive. There! The smallest of strands still remained. If she could just grab it she could-. She stopped. Just the smallest nudge and she could feel the stand give. Anymore and whatever link she had to her brother would be gone. But, that didn’t matter he’s still around. All she had to do was grab Riku and Kairi and-.

“I’m sorry!” Kairi’s voice rang out. “I’m so sorry! He’s gone! He’s gone and it’s all my fault!”

And , Lex grabbed her chest,fell to her knees, and time once more resumed it's relentless crawl.

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”_


End file.
